


Picnic With An Angel

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully and Sumia have a picnic together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic With An Angel

Sully was unsure of whether the sun or Sumia’s beauty was blinding her, but she was certain she was in love. 

Their picnic had been Sumia’s idea, just another lunch date where they talked about horses, and life, and what they’d do once the war ended. Sumia hoped to raise pegasi, and possibly start a family. Sully didn’t know what else she could do but fight, so she’d been trying not to think about it even as Sumia pestered her. “Come on Sully, you could raise pegasi with me. Or you could raise horses. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

Sully thought for a moment. She felt her skin burn, both from the bright light of the sun and from a bit of embarrassment. The wind rustling through the grass around them was the only reply Sumia received for a long time. Finally, Sully answered. “I love taking care of my horse. But I don’t think I could take care of a whole bunch. No, that’s not quite right. I could do that, but I couldn’t do just that. I need something to do, I need something to fight. A challenge.”

“Maybe you could fight in tournaments?”

Sully swallowed her initial reply, and the guilt tore at her stomach. She had almost said “No, I want another war to fight.” But that would be terrible. So many people had lost their homes, families, and lives to this war. It was shameful and disgusting for Sully to wish for a state of constant war. But she couldn’t think of anything else to do with her life. But she couldn’t say any of that to Sumia, so she sat in silence.

 

Sumia’s smile got wider in the way a smile does when it’s trying to hide its owner’s discomfort. Sully had never replied to her, and had grown more surly. Apparently she didn’t like tournaments. Go figure. Then Sumia had a thought. ‘Oh no! She doesn’t think she’s going to get through the war!’ 

The thought had certainly crossed Sumia’s mind. She was always clumsy, and even with her pegasus she still worried if she was strong enough to stand on the battlefield. But Sully was strong and brave. And glorious. Whenever Sumia caught a look of Sully on the battlefield, that was the first word that came to mind. Always at the spearhead of a charge, or single-handedly serving as a rear-guard for a retreat, or going head-to-head with the biggest and scariest enemies on the battlefield. Sumia was certain that Sully was the strongest warrior in their entire army.

But of course, even the strongest people had moments of weakness, just as, Sumia believed, weak people like her could have moments of strength. So, Sumia decided to pierce the veil of gloomy clouds that had fallen over Sully like a beam of sunshine.

With a fork, she scooped up a piece of the pie she had baked (pumpkin, Sully’s favorite) and held it up to Sully’s face. “Say ‘ah’ Sully.”

Rather than turning red like Sumia would have, Sully took a moment to digest what had happened and then barked with laughter. Then she took a big bite of the pie. “Well, that was a pleasant surprise. What brought that on?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sumia patted her lap. “Why don’t you rest your head here. You’ve been fighting really hard lately, you should get some rest.”

Sully lay down, and then continued speaking, even as Sumia continued to feed her. “Thanks for inviting me out here, Sumia, we haven’t been able to have one of our lunch dates since, mmm that’s good, in a while since we’re so busy. Thank you, that’s delicious.”

Sumia tried not to scowl. “It’s because when you aren’t in the infirmary you’re training. You’ve been working too hard, show up to the battlefield low on energy, and then get badly hurt from a rookie mistake. I made sure to drag you out here because I wanted you to rest.”

“Is that all you’re worried about? You know I’ve always been like that. I may be doing it a bit more recently, but I have my reasons. Really, I think you’re just paying more attention to me. You’re more conscious of my injuries.” Sully looked up at Sumia with a smirk. The sun was in just the right place that Sumia’s head blocked it, but the sunlight seemed to give her a halo. ‘Fitting.’

“I, well, um, you see,” Sumia sputtered, suddenly extremely self-conscious. Had Sully figured out her intentions with this picnic. “I mean- mghhmeng” Sumia tried to choke down the pie Sully had stuffed into her mouth. 

“Marry me, Sumia.”

Sumia swallowed the entire piece of pie in an instant and choked out a “What?”

“You invited me out here because you wanted to admit your feelings, right? But you get so nervous about it, you’d probably have a heart attack the moment you decided to go for it. So I’ll save you the trouble. I love you Sumia. I haven’t known what I want to do with my life after the war. Part of me wanted it to go on forever, because I couldn’t see myself doing anything else. But hell, today has reminded me just how much I love every minute I spend with you. You’re kind and generous and loving and beautiful. And you’re a great partner to fight side-by-side with on the battlefield, even if you don’t think so. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sumia, both throughout this war and afterwards. If I’m with you, I can figure out anything else.”

Sumia’s only reply was the tears that fell down onto Sully’s face. She couldn’t find the words to say, so she simply ran her hands through Sully’s hair as the fact that someone could love her as much as she loved them truly sank in. 


End file.
